


The Twitter Spy

by fiendingforthesunshine



Series: The Disabled Military Veteran AU [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, the internet is an uncontrollable and weird thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendingforthesunshine/pseuds/fiendingforthesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a dumb little piece for the Military Veteran AU series. It's after they've returned home and Brendon is in rehab. Spencer hates the internet and Brendon creates terrible twitter handles.</p><p> </p><p>If you haven't read Stars and Glitter you probably won't get what's going on.</p><p>*Set pretty directly after Stars and Glitter*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twitter Spy

“Yeah, so the internet is a cesspool of terrible things. It’s fucking like, a constantly open Pandora’s box or something,” Spencer grumped from Brendon’s parked wheelchair. 

Spencer was visiting Brendon at the VA rehab facility in Vegas two days after they returned home. 

Brendon had his ‘Thanks for not dying iPad’ courtesy of his parents on his lap and his headphones plugged in, with one headphone in his ear listening to the program read off the emails he’d been trying to ignore. 

Spencer had his phone out and was scrolling through facebook and twitter alternatively, slumping even further and further into the chair as he caught up on the things he’d missed since he’d been gone. 

“I thought the Internet was just a bunch of cute cat pictures,” Brendon offered, taping through a few more emails after they announced their headings through his headphones. 

“Yeah me too, until my cousin, MY COUSIN, decided to post what I’m sure is his fully informed opinion about what happened. Did you know that people think it was an inside job?” Spencer huffed and pondered tossing his phone across the room. 

Brendon shrugged, “Why would it be an inside job? What government uses wounded soldiers to get something done? What even are they getting done, I'm pretty sure everyone lost in this scenario.” 

“Yeah, right!? That’s what I’m saying! Man, I knew I hated this asshole,” Spencer groaned as he continued reading through the comments. 

Brendon laughed from his spot on the bed, “Well if you’re so pissed why don’t you just go answer all those phone calls we keep getting from newspapers and tv stations?” 

Spencer put his phone on the bedside table next to him, upside down, and stretched out in the chair, “Because the military hired a spokesperson for our families which means it should be this dudes job to keep the Internet from assuming that you aren’t actually blind and I’m a Russian spy or something.”

Brendon blinked, “How come I’m not the Russia spy?” 

“Apparently your extensive involvement as a Ranger and your almost weird dedication to the military means it’s ‘unlikely’ that you work for foreign intelligence.” 

Brendon made a face that Spencer could only describe as ‘pouting with a touch of confusion’ and stuck out his tongue in thought as his iPad continued reading to him, “I could totally be a spy.” 

Spencer rolled his eyes just as the door opened, revealing Brendon’s physical therapist, Dominic. 

“Morning, Brendon! You ready for our session?” 

Brendon set his iPad on the table next to Spencer’s phone and shrugged as he scooted across the bed and reached out for the wheelchair that Spencer was still sitting in, “Might as well, better than listening to Spencer crush my dreams about being an international spy.” 

Spencer slid out of the chair and took the brakes off, rolling it closer to Brendon’s bed and helping his friend into the chair as Dominic came over to take over the reigns of the wheelchair. 

“Spies don’t complain about physical therapy sessions, could be the first one,” Spencer punched Brendon in the arm and snickered, as Brendon was too late to grab him in retaliation. 

“Also spies don’t offer to talk to the press, even with a spokesperson.” 

Brendon looked down at his hands thoughtfully for a moment as Dominic rolled him out of the room and Spencer followed. 

“Maybe I’ll make a twitter account tonight. @Brentharealspy… what’d’ya think?” 

Spencer cackled and Dominic was laughing so hard he had to stop and lean against the wall to support himself. 

“You’re not quite as good as Clark Kent,” Spencer breathed once he was done laughing. 

Brendon gasped, “Okay I’ve got it, @ClarkKentSpy4Russia.” 

This time Dominic and Spencer laughed so hard they ended up on the floor, their laughter echoing down the halls.


End file.
